Teen Titans GO! Bowling
by Mlz
Summary: When the team decides to go bowling how do they expect things like Raven and Beast Boy betting, Cyborg flirting with the snack counter clerk, Robin obsessing over video games and Starfire being afraid of the bowling ball NOT to happen?


Teen Titans GO! ...Bowling

Title: Teen Titans GO! ...Bowling

Genre: Comedy/General/Slight Romance

Rating: PG

Reason For Rating: Mild Romance ((It make it sound like cheese, doesn't it? Mmm... Cheese.))

Summary: When the team decides to go bowling how do they expect things like Raven and Beast Boy betting, Cyborg flirting with the snack counter clerk, Robin obsessing over video games and Starfire being afraid of the bowling ball NOT to happen? Well… they don't. It all just happens.

Hey Everyone! Mlz is back with another story! Except this isn't just my story… Me and two of my bestest friends in the world PirateChick, whom I call KK, and C.C, who doesn't have an account, wrote it.

We were all bowling and we came up with the idea of the Titans going bowling. And we built this crazy, insane story off of that. So even though it's on my account it wasn't just me who wrote it. It was a collaboration of all of us! Even though I did WRITE most of it. The ideas are equally spread out.

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. Only the insane plot.

If any of the characters in this story resemble you, or anyone you know, then, man, we pity you.

Guarantee: To make you laugh at some point.

P.S: This story has BBxRae, StarXRob and slight CyxOC moments. So if you don't like those couples then you can…

A) Not read it

B) Read it and don't flame about the couples

Or C) Read it, flame about the couples, and have me (and KK!) set you on fire… MWAHAHAHA!

Choose wisely…

* * *

Raven floated in the silent tower, in front of the large windows that looked out across the boat-less harbor and the rising sun. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" were the only three words that could be heard echoing around the silent room as Raven chanted them over and over again under her breath.

"Dudes! Mail's here" someone yelled from behind Raven, breaking her concentration. She turned around to see Beast Boy lugging in a huge wooden crate that looked to be about the size of a small shed. Compared to the size of the box, Beast Boy looked like a midget next to a giant from a child's picture book.

"What is in the grand cube made of lumber, Beast Boy" Starfire asked as she entered the room with Robin at her side, who was mumbling mindlessly about Slade and not paying any attention to anyone or anything that surrounded him. Raven was sure he could walk into a wall and not know it, even if he got a concussion in the course of doing so.

"Mail" Beast Boy said again elatedly, responding to Starfire's question, and trying to pry open the box with a crowbar he had pulled out of the couch cushions.

"Here" Raven said as she used her powers to lift the lid off.

"OH! LOTS OF MAIL" Beast Boy shouted in pure joy, forgetting to thank Raven as he dove into the box.

"You're welcome" Raven muttered to Beast Boy, even though she knew he didn't hear her.

After backstroking through the box several times, Beast Boy decided to start the long job of organizing the mail.

"Bill, Bill, Bill" he muttered as he tossed all of his bills over into Cyborg's pile. Why SHOULDN'T Cyborg pay his bills? It would be kind of like a way of paying him back for all the video games he lost to the "Video Game King", as Beast Boy had dubbed himself.

"Who is Bill" Starfire asked innocently as she grabbed onto Robin's arm, preventing him from tripping over the couch... again.

"Bill? He's my cousin." replied Beast Boy offhandedly, not realizing Starfire was asking what a bill was.

"Oh! Here, Raven, this one's addressed to you" He carelessly tossed a letter out of the box and over to where Raven stood.

She picked it up curiously. She normally didn't get mail, and when she did, it generally was only a letter from a fan. "Odd" she said aloud"There's no return address." She quickly ripped the envelope open, pushing her thoughts aside and looked inside. She smiled, blushing as she spotted the five free bowling tickets and a note saying"You deserve them."

She flushed as she read the note, not noticing that Starfire had snuck up behind her.

"What is it you have there, good friend" Starfire questioned as she peered over Raven's shoulder.

"Nothing." Raven hastily answered, trying the best she could to hide the tickets.

Beast Boy looked over the side of the crate at her as curiosity both kicked in and kicked him. "Ow" he muttered, rubbing his backside as he bounded out of the crate. He then snuck up to Raven, and spotted the tickets that read"Free Game of Bowling"

"Free Bowling" he cried out, as he grabbed them from her hand. "What kind of fan would send you free bowling tickets" he said, chuckling as he held them out of Raven's reach.

"Give them back" she practically growled.

"Why? You won't use them."

"Who says that you'll use them"

"Me"

"And who says I won't use them"

"The fact that you never want to have fun! If I invited you to a movie, you would say no"

"When have you ever even tried to invite me to a movie"

"Well... uh..."

"Then how do you know what I'd say"

"It was just a example"

"Fine! To prove that I can do 'fun', we're all going bowling"

"Really" Beast Boy asked in disbelief. He never actually expected Raven to give in so easily. It was so... un-Raven-like.

"What is bowling" asked a confused Starfire.

"We're going bowling" Robin asked, finally coming out of his dream like state and into consciousness.

"Did someone say bowling! I love bowling" Cyborg shouted from down in the garage.

From across town, people passing by the statue of Terra could swear they heard someone say"They're going bowling? I want to go bowling"

"Yes" Beast Boy replied, grinning at Raven. "We're all going bowling."

Already, Raven regretted this.

* * *

The Titans all stood in front of the bowling alley, staring in shock, and a little awe, at the giant banner that read "Welcome, Titans"

"How'd they know we were coming" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter" Raven muttered hastily, and began dragging the changeling towards the large glass doors.

"Yes, friends, let us start the bowling" Starfire agreed cheerfully, and began leading Robin after them, who was muttering something about Slade knowing their whereabouts.

The Titans were just as much in awe inside the bowling alley as they were outside of it. There was a snack center, an arcade and, of course, a bowling alley. Immediately the Titans split up; Cyborg headed for the snack counter, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy went to get their bowling shoes, and Robin made a beeline for the arcade, mumbling something about "Super Ninja Fury III".

A gangly, pimple-covered teenage boy stood at the bowling shoe counter. Without a word, he handed Raven a pair of bowling shoes. "What size are you two" he asked Beast Boy and Starfire.

"How did he know your shoe size" Beast Boy asked Raven quietly.

"I... I already told him" she replied unsteadily.

"When? We were with you"

"Do you have to ask so many questions" Raven hissed, making Beast Boy jump at her sudden outbreak. "Now, grab your shoes and let's go! I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

* * *

As Cyborg drew closer the snack counter the smell of smell of sugar, fat and grease became more evident. He smiled in ecstacy... Nature's perfect ingredients, all brought together in the delicious, artery-clogging miracle that was fast food.

He stared up at the menu, sighing as he examined it. Popcorn, candy, ice cream... everything that a growing man needed for a perfectly healthy diet.

"Can I help you" A feminine voice asked calmly from below him.

Cyborg looked down at the cashier "Hot girl alert" he cried out, caught off guard by the attractive teenager.

"Pardon" the girl asked coolly as she inspected the half-human.

"Err- I mean" he stalled, dragging out his words while looking around for a cover up. "Hot dog alert! ...I'll have a hot dog, please"

The girl shrugged and punched his order into the cash register. "Anything else"

"Yeah, I'd like a side order of you."

"Excuse me" the girl exclaimed. getting slightly irritated by Cyborg tripping over his words.

"I mean! Uh- Yogurt! I'll have a side order of yogurt"

The girl raised an eyebrow at the robot. "I'm sorry. We don't serve side orders of... yogurt."

"Oh... In that case, I'll just have fries."

* * *

Starfire approached the arcade, looking around curiously, trying to find where Robin may be. "Robin" she called rather loudly, but her voice was muffled by the pulsing music, and the commotion made by all of the geeks and losers that roamed the arcade, spending all of their money on games that would most likely rot away their brains. But to Starfire, they were just happy people wearing suspenders and playing games repetitively that involved vehicles, evildoers and ninjas. As she entered the room, a muffled, excited whisper ran about the room.

"It's a girl"

"From the outside world"

"Look! She's... tanned"

Spotting Robin near the end of the arcade, she flew over, blissfully unaware of all the geeks fumbling for their inhalers. "Robin, I have come to ask if you wish to partake in the game of 'bowling' with us."

"YES" Robin yelled out, as he defeated one of the ninja bosses.

"Wondrous! Come! Let us get you the boots required to 'bowl'" She started to tug him towards the alley, away from his game.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Robin yelled, as he started to lose against a pack of ninjas due to Starfire pulling.

"Is there something wrong" Starfire asked curiously as she stopped tugging on his arm. Robin muttered something under his breath that neither Starfire, nor anyone else, for that matter, could understand. "Maybe you did not hear the first time. Let me ask yet again. Do you wish to partake in the game of bowling"

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS" Robin hollered, he'd gone up a level, and a few heads turned towards him due to the noise.

"Then you must come! Do you really believe the game of 'bowling' will come to you" she asked chidingly, as she started to drag Robin away from the game yet again.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Robin howled in horror as he watched his character on the screen nearly die.

"Robin, is there something wrong"

"Must... defeat... evil... ninja... overlord" Robin hissed to the game, finishing with a maniacal cackle.

Starfire's eye twitched as she moved away a few feet. "Perhaps it is best if you were left here." With that, she turned and bolted for the safety of the bowling alley.

* * *

"So whose up first?" Beast Boy asked Raven as he finished tying the shoelaces on his bowling shoes.

"I don't care" Raven replied, sitting down and crossing her arms. "But we shouldn't start until Starfire gets"

"Greetings, friends" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully, rejoining the two.

"Where's Rob" Beast Boy asked, picking up a bowling bowl and looking around for Robin.

"He is" Starfire paused, searching for the best explanation. "...having issues."

"Ummm- 'kay" Beast Boy said slowly, before remembering he had to bowl.

"All right, ladies and gentle... Err- ladies! Get ready for the Beast Boy Bowl-A-Rama Stike-Em-Bama" He announced dramatically, before doing a little dance that looked oddly like the chicken dance and the Macarena mixed together. Then, to build up the intensity of moment, he turned around and judged the alley. His eyes darted around the wooden surface that lay before him, mentally doing measurements of how fast the ball would have to go to get a perfect strike. Sweat started to pour down his cheek, as time seemed to be slowing down just for this moment. Then he threw the ball...

...Into the gutter.

"Magnificent, friend Beast Boy" Starfire cheered from behind the changeling. "Have you conquered"

"Uh- No." Beast Boy replied sheepishly, staring at the floor.

"I've never seen anyone build up that much suspense for a gutter ball" Raven commented sarcastically. "Next time, cut the ceremony."

Beast Boy hastily picked up another ball, trying his best to ignore Raven's comment. "Fine. This time, I'll go with the "Under the Leg" approach" He then bent down and threw the ball between his legs. It started off perfectly, straight down the middle... then everything went downhill, or rather, to the right, from there, landing Beast Boy yet another gutter ball.

"Nice." Raven commented, marking off Beast Boy another zero on the score sheet.

"I'd like to see you do better" Beast Boy shot back, annoyed by Raven's need to degrade him.

"Fine" Raven replied coolly, picking up a ball. "I will... And if I get a strike, you'll be doing my chores for a week."

"And if you get a gutter ball, you'll kiss me" Beast Boy said bravely.

"Is a 'kiss' part of the game of bowling" Starfire asked naively in the background, though her question was ignored by both Beast Boy, who was grinning mischievously, and Raven, who was close to toppling over due to the words 'kiss' and 'me'.

"And why should I agree to that" Raven shot back.

Beast Boy shrugged, trying to suppress the smirk that was slowly turning into a massive grin. "You don't have to… After all, you'll probably end up with a gutter ball anyway! There doesn't have to be a challenge if you don't want there to be"

Raven eyed him and then smirked faintly. "You're on."

Beast Boy's jaw nearly fell off at her words. "What"

"You heard me. You're on! If I get a strike, you do my chores, if I get a gutter ball, you get to kiss me."

Beast Boy was still stunned but he stepped back a few feet to let Raven bowl. _"It's not like Raven to be so competitive,"_ Beast Boy thought, _"Maybe she's sick. Maybe it's not Raven... Maybe she's been abducted by aliens! Dude, aliens! Cool"_

After recovering from her momentary loss of sanity, Raven jumped back into reality. "All right, Mr. Bowling Ball" she whispered softly to the ball"Get me a strike... or else there's hell to pay." Kissing the surface of the ball (and getting a questioning look from Beast Boy), she wound up and threw the ball... landing a perfect strike.

Beast Boy was flabbergasted. "What? How? You cheated"

Raven eyed him yet again. "Now why would I cheat"

"Because you didn't want to kiss me" Beast Boy whined.

"Oh, really" Raven taunted, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

Beast Boy felt a flood of emotion run through his body, as a blush crept up his cheek. His eyes grew wide and he felt like he was going to faint as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You still have to do my chores, you know" Raven said, placing her hands on her hips with a look of success on her face; she'd kissed Beast Boy, and nothing had blown up. She was as happy as she could be... which wasn't very happy. But still. It's Raven.

Beast Boy stood in the same spot for a few seconds, stunned. When his mind finally processed what had happened, he wandered drunkenly over to his seat... he was too busy in Dreamland to do anything but sit and drool.

"Anyway..." Raven said, looking over to Starfire, who had her head cocked and a childish grin on her face.

"That looked quite pleasurable" she exclaimed as she floated past a dazed Beast Boy to where Raven stood. "May I try"

Raven's face reddened. "Uh- no. But I'm sure Robin would be happy for you to try it on him later."

Starfire beamed at the thought of this. "Oh yes! I'm sure he would quite take pleasure in that"

Raven couldn't help but give a slight smirk. "I'm sure he would. Anyway, you're up. All you have to do is throw the ball as hard as you can and hit those little pins. If you knock one down then you get one point, if you knock two then you get two points and so on and so forth. Get it"

"I believe so. Thank you for the explanation" Starfire replied, floating over and picking up a vibrant pink ball.

"Hmmmm..." Starfire murmured examining the ball. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't see when she would hurt the innocent pins, she threw the ball as hard as she could. A loud crash could be heard as well as a gasp from Raven. Starfire opened an eye to see nothing different... except for a huge hole in the wall the size of her bowling ball.

"Uhhh... Lets try that again." Raven said picked up another ball and handed it to her. "Just don't use so much force this time."

Starfire nodded and turned around. "I shall try an approach like Beast Boy." she announced to herself as she started to swing her arms around like propellers. Suddenly, she felt the ball slip from her hand... But it wasn't in the direction she wanted it to go.

She turned just in time to see the ball hit Beast Boy smack in the middle of his forehead, instantly awaking him from his daze. Quickly, he bit his tongue, trying to hold back a scream of pain. "Ow" he finally squeaked grabbing the ball before it hit his lap.

"Try again. Go lightly this time." he moaned, handing the ball back to Starfire, then promptly passing out.

"I'll go get an ice pack from the front desk" Raven said, rushing off to the counter with the pimply teenager.

Starfire turned around, thinking of the way she should bowl. Looking around, she spotted a small girl who was sitting on the floor, pushing with all her might and watching the ball roll slowly down the alley. Starfire grinned as she sat down, stretching out her legs out in the same position as the little girl's. She placed the ball in front of her and pushed lightly and watched the ball start to roll. Smiling because nothing had been damaged, she stood happily and watched the ball roll halfway down the alley... and stop. She frowned as the ball sat there, completely still.

Slowly, it started to roll back towards her, picking up speed as it came. Starfire looked around fearfully as the ball rushed towards her. "Ahhh" she squealed; she clenched her fist and threw a starbolt at the ball, causing it to explode, and leaving a large black mark on the floorboards.

Raven arrived just in time to see Starfire blast the ball. "I think that's enough bowling for you."

* * *

Cyborg sat, slowly eating one of his fries, and staring at the girl who had served him. "I've got to go talk to her again" he decided, standing up and throwing all the remains of his accidentally-ordered meal into the garbage.

"Hey, its me again" he said, smiling and approaching the cashier. "Sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I was having a moment..." he paused a moment, mentally putting together a nice, tear-jerking lie. "You see, my girlfriend had just broken up with me, my Dad died last week, and my Mom's been dead for 6 years to this day. To top it off, my dog just got run over by a car. It's all very sad."

Tears formed in the girl's eyes. "Some people have all the luck. My whole family died in a train accident last week while they were on their way to Hawaii. And I'm not just talking immediate family. My family, my pet alligator, and my second, third, fourth and fifth cousins died as well, along with all my aunts, uncles, grandparents and my great grandpa. Plus, my boyfriend just broke up with me and both of my fish died today. The landlord of my apartment is threatening to kick me out unless I pay rent by next week. And, although I haven't a penny to my name, I'm as happy as can be"

Cyborg blinked, trying to find anything positive out of what the girl was saying. "So you're single"

"Wow… you're not afraid of me after that big lie"

"No… but I'm thankful it's a lie."

The girl laughed. "I take it you were lying as well?"

"Yup. My name's Cyborg."

"Danielle," The girl replied, smiling and extending her hand to shake with him.

"So... Would you like to see a movie tonight"

"Oh... I don't know. You seem nice and everything, but... my ex is kind of"

"HEY! What are you doing to my girlfriend, you punk" A deep voice shouted from behind Cyborg.

The half-human's eyes widened in surprise. He really didn't feel like being attacked by what sounded to be a ten-foot-tall, football-playing neanderthal right now. He turned, but couldn't see anyone.

"Wha..."

"Down here, punk"

Looking down, he saw a boy who looked to be about 11, with suspenders, a bow tie, buck teeth and braces, short, messy brown hair and thick black-framed glasses that were held together by a small bit of white tape. Everything about the midget, from his pimples to his height, screamed GEEK.

"YOU'RE her ex" Cyborg asked incredulously, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah. What do you make of it" The boy growled, pulling back his sleeves and clenching his fist, reminding Cy distinctly of a clown he'd seen in a circus once.

"Leave him alone, Brandon" protested Danielle from behind the counter.

"No... You leave me alone, Danielle! This is going to be taken care of right now" yelled the boy as he jumped up and punched Cyborg in the face.

Grasping his right eye in pain, Cyborg opened his good eye to find that Brandon was gone. When he turned around, he saw the kid on top of the counter. Right before Cyborg could react, Brandon jumped on him... and from there, everything went blank. Cyborg had been knocked out by an 11-year-old nerd, and the kid had done it in a total of about 15 seconds!

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me" Beast Boy said in absolute astonishment. Since she had kissed him that very first turn, and shortly after he awoke from fainting, they kept betting, and betting, and betting, and betting! She had bet on him to do her chores and he would bet on her kissing him. He had lost every time. She never once rolled a gutter ball and he never got any more kisses. The only thing he got was a year and a half of Raven's chores and a humiliating defeat of 54 to 178.

"How did you do it" he demanded, trying to accept the fact that she had also beaten most of the players on the top scoreboard as well.

"Uh- lucky chance" Raven replied, somewhat sheepishly. "Let's go get the others. I think Starfire said she was going to try to go find Robin again."

As Raven grabbed onto Beast Boy's arm, he resisted, a sign hanging from the ceiling catching his eye. His mouth dropped at what he saw. "Uh, Raven" he said, pointing up at the banner.

Raven's eyes widened as she realized what banner he was pointing at. It read "Winners of Bowling Tournament 2005". Underneath was a black and white picture of a bowling team, all wearing bowling jerseys. But she knew that it wasn't the team that had caught the changeling's eye... It was the girl in the corner of the picture, with short dark hair, dark eyes, and a small grin on her face.

"Am I seeing things? Or is that you"

"Uh- Well- Um" Raven stalled, going red in the face. "Well- I don't always go to cafes on Sundays. I, um... come here to play with a bowling team as well."

Beast Boy gaped at her, his face stricken with alarm. Suddenly, he started to laugh, making heads turn at the excessive noise level. "You" he stuttered, wiping away a tear"You come here to bowl! You _are_ Raven, right? Not some alien who's taken over Raven"

Raven glowered at him. "If you don't shut up right now, I will rip out your vocal chords, slowly tear out every one of your fingernails, and force you to swallow them whole. If you haven't gotten the message by then, I'll be forced to improvise, and you'd be surprised what you can do with some paperclips, a hairdryer, and some ice cubes. Get the picture"

Beast Boy swallowed nervously. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

Starfire sat in a large cushiony chair at the end of the arcade, a long purple silk cape hanging off her shoulders.

"Would you like me to get you something, my great queen" asked a tall girl with jet-black hair and wearing blue overalls.

"No, thank you" Starfire said, sighing as the girl left, leaving her with another girl who was standing next to the chair and slowly fanning her with a giant leaf. All she had done was try to understand why Robin was so captivated with the game. She was sure that playing it would resolve the matter and she would understand it. But, after a while, the game was over, and all the happy people in suspenders started to call her "The Queen". She was used to being treated like royalty on her home planet, but it wasn't over defeating a video game and getting the "Highest Score Ever".

"It is time for the ritual bowing ceremony" cried one of the boys, as everyone got down on the floor and started to bow over and over again in front of Starfire.

"It is not necessary for the curtsying" Starfire said meekly, almost afraid of the group of nerds.

"Uh- Star" came a familiar voice from behind her throne.

Starfire looked over the chair to see Raven and Beast Boy glancing around curiously at all the people who were on the floor in front of her.

"Greetings, Friends! Have you seen Robin? I have not been able to locate him since I defeated the game he was playing."

"Oh, is that your friend" asked a girl with short, blonde curly hair who had come up beside Raven. "I've had customers complaining that there's someone in the boy's bathroom bawling their eyes out about losing on "Super Ninja Fury III". I've heard him screaming from the snack counter, actually. Anyway, my name's Danielle. Are you friends with Cyborg"

Raven and Beast Boy nodded as Starfire glided out of her throne, making all the geeks squeal and whisper about how, not only was she the champion of "Super Ninja Fury III", but she could float like the Warrior Princess in "Mega Space Battles VI".

"Well... there's been an… accident, and he's kind of knocked out. But I figured, since he looked kinda weird, his friends would look kinda weird as well." She blushed after she realized what she had said. "Ummm… You guys need to come with me."

"I shall see if I am capable of getting Robin out of the bathroom! I will then arrive to aid shortly after" announced Starfire, and she flew off towards the bathroom, her followers all moaning and pleading for her to stay.

"We'll come with you" Beast Boy told Danielie as he started to follow her.

"Wait" Raven stopped suddenly, something clicking in her mind. "If Robin's in the boy's bathroom... how's Starfire supposed to get him out"

As though to answer her question, several men ran past, screaming.

"Oh, no."

* * *

Starfire looked about blankly as all the men in the bathroom shrieked like little girls and ran out. "I wonder what is wrong" she asked herself, walking towards the stall where a faint sobbing noise could be heard.

"Robin? Will you please come out? I have brought a present for you."

"Unless Slade has been kidnapped or I have the high score in "Super Ninja Fury III", then I don't want it" he said between sobs.

"No. But I believe you shall like it even more" she whispered, a seductive tone in her voice.

"What is it" Robin hiccupped slowly, as he unlocked the door and looked at her with a slightly annoyed (and sad) look on his face.

To answer his question, Starfire leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. "That."

"I- I think that was better" he murmured, blushing and walking completely out of the stall.

"Glorious! Now, come! We must leave because friend Cyborg is in a profound slumber!" Starfire said happily, grabbing Robin and flying at full speed out of the bathroom.

"What!"

* * *

When Raven, Beast Boy and Danielle arrived at the men's bathroom, they were astonished to find Starfire and Robin come out of it.

"That was- fast" Beast Boy commented as he sized up Robin, who not only had tear stained cheeks, but was blushing, too.

"Um... yeah. Let's go get Cyborg."

"No need" said Danielle. "He's right there." She pointed to an unconcious Cyborg, who was on the floor next to the snack counter.

"What happened" Raven asked, as she walked over and knocked on his head.

"Uh... my ex-boyfriend is a little over-protective... and he kind of punched him out" Danielle admitted, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"The guy must have been pretty big to do something like this to Cy" Beast Boy said as he kneeled down next to the half-human.

"Oh, you'd be surprised..."

"Raven, do you think could carry him out to the car with your powers" Robin asked, knowing he could drive them back to the Tower, but Cyborg just never let him drive anywhere. He'd always go on about how things like, 'his baby needed to be treated with special care', and how there was a 'certain amount of pressure you had to put on the pedal and the wheel so that she'd work to the best of her ability'.

"Yeah" Raven replied, as she whispered her three magical words and raised Cyborg in the air. "C'mon. Let's go."

The five heroes walked out of the building, dark silhouettes against the setting sun, with the wise words of a stranger to help them on their way.

"HEY! You forgot to return your bowling shoes"

* * *

So, was it hilarious? _**YOU** _Did you get it? _**WILL**_ Was it too weird to understand? _**REVIEW**_ Should I stop asking you questions? _**NOW**_ Or should I continue? Should I learn about the effects of subliminal messaging? Are these things I should ponder?

LoL… anyway. That's the story! Hope you liked it! We had a blast writing it! There were times where we were in KK, C.C and I were in their living room and we'd say something funny that was a joke, and then we'd be like "Oh My Gosh! We should put that in!" So we did. That's why Starfire can't bowl.

Anywho, reviews would be very much appreciated! (If you didn't get the message already .)

Lots of Love,

Mlz, PirateChick and C.C

P.S- If you want something else to read, go read KK's stories! They're amazingly astounding!


End file.
